Episode 8548 (26th July 2019)
Plot Ryan informs Rodney that he's managed to sell the chair he gave him a few days ago. Diane decides to tell Bernice about the move to Cornwall today before she finds out from someone else like Matty did. At Home Farm, Graham tells Kim that he thinks she did the right thing by calling him off yesterday and questions what happens next. Kim states she's going to stop the games and manipulation as it's only going to drive Jamie, Andrea and Millie away and she's also giving Jamie her share in the vets. At the same time, Jamie, Rhona and Andrea discuss Kim giving Jamie her share of the vets. Rhona and Andrea suspect there must be a catch but Jamie doesn't believe so as he saw how sincerer Kim was when she made the offer. Nicola is in a foul mood following her sacking yesterday and she takes it out on Elliot and Angelica as Rodney has led her to believe they broke the missing dining chair that actually he gave to Ryan and Matty. Jamie debates whether to take Kim up on her offer for the shares in the vets. Andrea assures Jamie that whatever he decides, he has her support. Jono and Ste wait outside the pub for Matty to arrive and buy them drinks. As Matty walks to the pub, Victoria tries to talk to him but Matty isn't interested in conversing with her. Bernice and Debbie go through plans for the Murder Mystery Event with David. When Liam enters the shop, he reads over a leaflet and tells Bernice it looks great. Jono and Ste make fun of Ryan. When Matty emerges from the pub with pints for his newfound friends, Ellis and Billy notify him on how Jono and Ste were picking on Ryan and advise Matty to not keep buying all the drinks. Bernice tells Liam she misses him although Liam insists he's said all he has to say then walks off. Ryan shows Rodney how he and Matty transformed Nicola's dining chair. but he quickly closes Ryan's car boot when Nicola, Elliot and Angelica exit café. Nicola realises Rodney is hiding something so she opens the boot and finds her missing dining chair. Nicola demands the truth so Ryan admits they've sold it. Nicola is furious. Diane cannot bring herself to tell Bernice about the move to Cornwall. Kim hopes it's not too late for her to be a mum to Jamie again. Jamie states that depends on whether she wants to be a grandmother and mother-in-law as well. Kim does - she wants it all. Victoria tries to talk to Matty again but Matty claims to be busy and orders Victoria to stop harassing him. Moments later, Nicola storms into the pub to confront Matty. Kim offers to babysit Millie so Andrea and Jamie can go to the pub. Andrea is hesitant at first but agrees. Matty refuses to give Nicola any of the money he made selling her stolen dining chair. When Nicola threatens to tell Moira about him selling stolen goods, Matty mouths off at her much to Marlon, Rishi and Victoria's disgust. Afterward, Bob orders Ste and Jono to leave the pub and Matty follows them. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Ste - Ned Cooper *Jono - Eddie-Joe Robinson Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Corridor and office *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Exterior, beer garden and bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes